


Pasión

by KalK



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Passion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si...Gohan no se va del edificio de Cocoa, después del beso en la azotea





	Pasión

Hace media hora...Es una noche hermosa, en especial en una torre de departamentos. En el hogar de la ídolo pop Cocoa Amaguri,

Gohan y Cocoa se encontraban en la terraza del edificio de la joven, el esposo de Videl había decidido volver con su esposa y su hija a su hogar. Pero la joven estrella lo convenció de volver al departamento, para ensayar para la película. Por uno minutos estuvieron bien, pero la actriz que iba hacer de dama en apuros, se empezó acercar más al joven medio saiyajin. Le ofreció vino, el no quería pero ella lo obligó y esperaba que bebería para que estuviera más accesible a ella.

Mientras que bebían vino, ambos se fueron a sentar al sofá. Ella se acercó a el, estuvieron conversando y Gohan se sentía muy bien a su lado - ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Yo amo a Videl - se decía en su cabeza - es inteligente, hermosa, divertida y perfecta para el y el para ella - Cocoa se apego a el y el volvía a pensar, pero si amo a Videl, entonces porque estoy fantaseando con Cocoa, estando en su cama.

Gohan - decía ella

El la miró y se levanto del sofá - lo siento, debo irme - Cocoa se levanta también, Gohan muy preocupado de que si no se iba de allí, pronto pasaría algo por lo que siempre se arrepentiría. Sin mirarla a los ojos, camino hacia la puerta.

Cocoa le toma la mano - ¿por qué? se que me quieres Gohan y yo a ti - ambos se miraron - ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos, solo por esta noche?

Debido a que amo a mi esposa - dijo, ella le sonrió

Y se le volvió acercar - te solté de la mano, hace dos minutos. Porque sigues aquí, podrías a verte ido y no lo hiciste - estaban frente a frente, Gohan no la aparto y ella lo volvió a besar. Pero esta vez, Gohan no se apartó

* * *

 

Dormitorio. Ella se encontraba con una gran sonrisa había logrado seducir al bueno, tímido y hermoso Gohan. Ella se encontraba desnuda en su habitación, detrás de la puerta de su baño esperando al joven para tener relaciones sexuales.

En el baño, dentro del dormitorio de la joven artista 

Vemos a Gohan el hijo de Goku que se estaba preparando para su conexión con Cocoa. Se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que no podía continuar con esto, el muchacho había sido seducido por la joven y sin olvidar que ella lo había besado en la azotea. Estaba por irse, cuando paso eso, cuando la hermosa mujer lo convenció de quedarse un poco más ensayando y le tomo la mano y lo trajo de nuevo a la arrastra a su departamento.

Salió del baño, llevando una camiseta blanca, sus pantalones deportivos y sin zapatillas. Vio que Cocoa se había tomado el tiempo de desnudarse, Gohan miró el cuerpo delgado y tonificado de la joven en frente de el. Sus labios rojos, podía sentirse endurecerse solo con mirarla y sonrió

Ya es hora - dijo la joven de cabello castaño, mientras tiraba de los pantalones deportivos de Gohan al suelo, dejando al descubierto sus calzoncillos cortos de color azul.

El semi-saiyajin se encontraba nervioso - Uh, Cocoa, no creo...

Shhh - susurró, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. estos van a tener que bajar también - afirmó mientras pasaba el dedo por la cinturilla de sus boxers.

Gohan dejo bien abierto los ojos - ¿Como ahora mismo? - preguntó.

Si... - respondió ella. Con una gran sonrisa, mientras tiraba de ellos a sus tobillos. Los ojos de Cocoa se abrieron como platos mientras miraba su pene semi-duro, se quito la cinta que sujetaba su cabello en un moño y su cabello cayo como castaña, sobre sus hombros y espalda. - estoy lista, mi amor. Empecemos - le dijo con una sonrisa depredadora. La joven se acercó y le pasó la mano por la mejilla, el cuello y el pecho, hasta el ombligo. Luego deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de su cadera. Gohan sintió que el deseo le llegaba directamente a la ingle, se inclinó para capturar sus labios en un beso caliente. el semi-saiyajin era incapaz de resistirse, y la besó con avidez. Cocoa sonrió ante el beso, para luego besar el cuello de este. 

* * *

Un par de horas después...

En el dormitorio de Cocoa, el lugar era un desastre 

La habitación de Cocoa. Las sábanas de la cama son un desastre, Gohan se encuentra de espaldas y la dueña del departamento sobre el. Aunque llevaba una sonrisa, por dentro el joven se encontraba preocupado y ella lo miraba con una sonrisa de adoración, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo musculoso.

El sexo con ella, había sido el el mejor que haya tenido, en mucho tiempo. El sexo con su esposa era tierno, había perdido la pasión de antes y eso que son jóvenes. Videl, había sido la primera mujer con quien había estado y pensó que seria la última. Hasta que conoció a Cocoa, con ella olvidaba quien era y su corazón, su corazón latía con más fuerza. Se sentía feliz, como hace mucho tiempo no lo era en realidad.


End file.
